<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reconsideration by bexcj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488416">Reconsideration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexcj/pseuds/bexcj'>bexcj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexcj/pseuds/bexcj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a past of lies and deceit causing hatred between their two families, Marinette hates Adrien Agreste and believes he's just like his father. When Adrien attends her college and becomes friends with Nino and Alya, Marinette just tries her best to stay out of his way. </p>
<p>On the other hand, Marinette agrees to attend the Akuma bar, where guests are required to wear a disguise and are forbidden from using their own identity. She meets and learns about Chat Noir, and the lines of arrogance and charm begin to blur. </p>
<p>When family secrets are revealed and love and hate begin to merge, is it possible start all over again?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hatred</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! </p>
<p>This is my first Miraculous fanfiction. I have absolutely fallen in love with Marinette and Adrien and the little writer inside my head really wanted to start something. I hope you enjoy :) </p>
<p>(Also I haven't read a lot of Mircaulous fanfiction yet and I know there are tons out there so if it seems like I've stolen anyone's ideas or I need to credit anyone on anything, let me know and I can add them to the notes.)</p>
<p>Thanks!<br/>Bex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the faintest hint of sunlight peeking through the curtain, Marinette awoke to a fluffy ginger and white tail waving on her face and around her nose, prompting her to sneeze. Marinette sniffed, rubbing at her eyes and stretching awake before smiling sweetly at the perpetrator. Her kitten, Tikki, did this every single morning at the crack of dawn. In reality, it was so that Marinette would provide breakfast, but Marinette liked to think that Tikki was smarter than that and actually wanted to make sure her owner would wake up on time.  </p>
<p>Marinette quickly changed her clothes and threw on her apron before heading downstairs. Usually before college, she would help her parents in the bakery to aid with the bustling morning rush, and then she would head to college, albeit a little late. The smell of freshly baked croissants was always enough to convince Marinette that this was worth waking up early for, especially as the biggest, freshest one was always saved for her by her father and made the perfect breakfast. </p>
<p>“Morning, Marinette!” Her parents chimed as she entered the shop, her eyes falling straight onto the small white plate at one of the tables, her promised croissant waiting patiently for her.  </p>
<p>“Good morning.” She said chirpily as she sat down and messily ate through the pastry. She didn’t want to be caught eating instead of working by any college friends that might walk past, as it was common for them to do so on a weekday. Everyone in the area loved the Dupain-Cheng’s baked goods.  </p>
<p>On cue, the bell rang at the door to let them know someone was entering. “Hey girl!”  </p>
<p>Marinette smiled instantly at the endearing greeting, knowing that it was her best friend just from her voice.  </p>
<p>“Alya! What can I get you today?”  </p>
<p>“Do you even need to ask that anymore, Marinette?”  </p>
<p>Marinette giggled at that. Alya always bought the same iced bun every morning before college and never strayed to have anything else at the bakery. Pulling open a brown paper bag, Marinette scooped up the bun and placed it delicately inside before passing it over to Alya. </p>
<p>Marinette noticed that her friend seemed to be alone, which was unusual. “Isn’t Nino walking with you today?”  </p>
<p>“Oh, he’s running a little late.” Alya said casually. “He’s just picking up –“  </p>
<p>“Mama?” Marinette had lost concentration in her best friend’s reply when she noticed that her mother had frozen, staring wide-eyed outside the shop entrance. Marinette could tell that something was wrong. Her mother’s expression was nothing less than terrified. “Mama, what is it?” </p>
<p>She followed her mother’s gaze outside the shop, and then she understood the sudden discomfort.  </p>
<p>Adrien Agreste was standing outside the bakery with Nino.  </p>
<p>An audible sigh left Marinette’s mouth as she turned to face Alya again, her smile now dipped into a frown. “Alya, why is <em>he </em>here?” </p>
<p>“Marinette, he’s Nino’s best friend and he asked to walk with us today. I couldn’t exactly say no, could I?”  </p>
<p>“I know, but you know how my family reacts whenever he’s nearby!”  </p>
<p>Alya glanced to the pair of boys outside, chatting mindlessly with no knowledge of the girls inside the bakery staring at them. “I’m sorry, Marinette. I’ll get going.”  </p>
<p>Marinette held out a hand to stop Alya from moving. “No, I’ll tell him he can’t come near the bakery again. Wait here.” </p>
<p>Alya’s eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to protest, but the bell chimed and Marinette was already gone. </p>
<p>As soon as Adrien heard the door and took one look at Marinette, he knew exactly what she was going to say. “Hi, Marinette. You’ve come out here to yell at me, haven’t you?” </p>
<p>“If you’re smart enough to figure that out, why weren’t you smart enough to know <em>not </em>to stand outside my family’s bakery?” Marinette didn’t know where her sudden boldness had come from, but seeing her mother in distress wasn’t a usual occurrence and it had triggered Marinette’s protective nature.  </p>
<p>Adrien didn’t react to Marinette’s aggression. He raised a hand behind his head awkwardly, averting his eyes anywhere other than her. “Uh, I’m actually allowed to stand anywhere I want in Paris, Marinette. I was just waiting for Alya to finish up. I wasn’t going to walk in.”  </p>
<p>Marinette sighed. “That’s not the point. Mama took one look at you and freaked out.” </p>
<p>Adrien’s expression began to soften, but didn’t even have a chance to respond before Marinette’s brain started thinking out loud. “I’m so stupid. You don’t care what I’m saying, you Agreste's don’t have one sympathetic bone in your body.”  </p>
<p>That annoyed Adrien a little. “You don’t know me, Marinette.”  </p>
<p>“I know what your family did to my mother and the reason she can’t even look you in the eyes.”  </p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. “Oh, you mean you know the reason <em>my </em>mother went missing?” </p>
<p>Marinette scoffed, her mouth gaping open in shock that he would even say such words. Her eyes narrowed. “So, you do follow the lies of your father, after all. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, Adrien. Don’t stand outside my bakery again.”  </p>
<p>At that, Marinette stormed inside and slammed the door shut, startling customers nearby. Adrien just watched her until she disappeared out of view from the window, a deep sigh escaping his lips as his eyes softened again.  </p>
<p>“Woah, I’m sorry dude. I didn’t know that she would react like that or I wouldn’t have brought you here. You ready to go?” </p>
<p>Adrien took one final glance through the bakery window before quietly responding, “Yeah. Let’s go.”  </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Marinette was seething, pacing up and down her bedroom as she ripped the apron from her body. Adrien Agreste. Smug, arrogant, not to mention manipulative and evil like his father. Marinette’s hands balled into fists as she thought of his stupid little smirk and his stupid voice, with his stupid blond hair and stupidly green eyes. </p>
<p>In a parallel universe, Marinette would have had a huge crush on Adrien, because looks-wise he was just her type. But their families had been through too much turmoil for her to even look at him in such a way.   </p>
<p>She had been told about the Agreste's since she was a young girl. Sabine, Marinette’s mother, had been best friends with Emilie, Adrien’s mother. They had attended college together and had been inseparable for so many years. Whilst at college, Sabine met Tom and fell instantly in love, and Emilie had always shown her support for their relationship.  </p>
<p>At the same time, Emilie became acquainted with Gabriel, and she also fell in love. However, Sabine didn’t share the same supportive feelings of Emilie’s relationship, because something deep inside her was telling her that there was something not quite right about Gabriel, and that he definitely wasn’t suitable for her best friend. </p>
<p>Sabine kept her feelings secret as she didn’t want to ruin Emilie’s happiness by jeopardizing her relationship without anything concrete to back it up. But over time, the feeling grew stronger, and Sabine still didn’t know why. </p>
<p>After Emilie had just given birth to a son that she had conceived with Gabriel, Sabine arrived at their house one day to help with preparations for a party to celebrate the baby’s arrival. When Sabine arrived at the house, she peered through one of the upstairs windows and caught Gabriel with his arms around a brunette woman, kissing her passionately as though it were to lead to something more.  </p>
<p>Sabine was horrified. She pounded on the door and when Emilie answered, Sabine told her what she had just seen. Emilie didn’t want to believe her and confronted Gabriel, demanding answers. Gabriel denied everything, accusing Sabine of always feeling resentful of their relationship and making up lies in order to break them up.  </p>
<p>But Emilie and Sabine’s bond was stronger than that, and Emilie eventually believed Sabine over her partner. Emilie told Sabine to go home and said that she would talk things through with Gabriel, then visit her afterwards. Sabine didn’t want to leave Emilie with a man she felt was so evil, but Emilie had insisted, and so Sabine left.  </p>
<p>No one heard from Emilie again.  </p>
<p>And to make matters worse, Gabriel accused Sabine of being responsible for Emilie’s disappearance.  </p>
<p>Gabriel had made a name for himself as a successful fashion designer, and with success and fame came influence. Those who had previously been close to Sabine believed the story and wouldn’t associate with her any longer.  </p>
<p>The police had been to the Dupain-Cheng residence on multiple occasions to perform searches and ask questions under Gabriel’s instruction, but they never found anything concrete enough to make Sabine an official suspect.  </p>
<p>The loss of her best friend along with the continuous accusations affected Marinette’s mother deeply. It also hurt Sabine to know that the last remaining piece of Emilie, her baby from all those years ago who had now grown up to be Adrien, had been fed these lies by his father. He had grown up to see the Dupain-Cheng’s as an enemy of his mother, when the exact opposite was really true. </p>
<p>Marinette’s heart had broken on many an occasion from seeing her mother break down over the situation. The idea that the Agreste's would hurt her in this way only to protect whatever evil Gabriel was hiding filled Marinette with a deep hatred.  </p>
<p>She had met Adrien only a couple of times, since starting college. He had been home-schooled his entire life as far as Marinette had been aware, but he was now allowed to go to college in Paris and he’d made good friends with Nino, who had been best friends with Marinette and Alya since middle school. </p>
<p>And that lead to today, where Adrien Agreste crossed a line and Marinette had made a scene about it.  </p>
<p>Once she had calmed herself down enough, Marinette packed her college bag and gave Tikki a pet before leaving, kissing her mother on the cheek with an “I’ve taken care of it.” </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>“All I’m saying is, could you please try and keep yelling at Adrien to a minimum? It’s not fair on Nino if you two can’t be in the same room, girl.”  </p>
<p>Marinette rolled her eyes. “Nino knew about our family feud before he became friends with Adrien, Alya. He should know better.”  </p>
<p>Alya shrugged. “Yeah, but they were in the same class and Nino said Adrien’s actually a really nice guy. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he’s not like his father?”  </p>
<p>Marinette huffed out a laugh. “That’s unlikely. Anyone raised by Gabriel Agreste is a certified psychopath.”  </p>
<p>“You have to let this go, Marinette. You don’t have to be friends with him, but just be civil for Nino’s sake. For my sake. Please?” </p>
<p>Marinette really didn’t want to say yes. This was something she felt so strongly about, so protective about, but she also felt that way about her friends and they hadn’t wronged her family, so it wasn’t fair of her to make them feel uncomfortable by creating a tense atmosphere with Adrien. Eventually she nodded her head. “Okay. I’ll be civil. But I’m going to try and avoid him as much as I can.”  </p>
<p>“Thanks, Marinette. I know Nino will really appreciate it.”  </p>
<p>Marinette gave her a smile before raising an eyebrow inquisitively. “Okay, so what’s the real reason you asked to have lunch?”  </p>
<p>A sudden excitement flew over Alya and she squealed, squirming in her seat and grabbing Marinette’s forearm. Curiosity washed over Marinette. “What is it, Alya?”  </p>
<p>“Okay, so you know how I’m totally amazing and have secret friends you don’t about, that know about really cool things that I can get us into?”  </p>
<p>“Uh, sure…”  </p>
<p>“And you know how your current life is totally boring and you need to start living a real adult life?”  </p>
<p>Marinette’s brows knitted. “This isn’t convincing, Alya.” </p>
<p>Alya waved in her face to stop her talking, and finally got to the point. “Akuma. The underground bar where you can only enter if you’re in a disguise, and you can’t tell anyone who you are.” </p>
<p>A bar where no one knows who you are? Marinette would have been lying if she said she didn’t like the idea. Marinette as Marinette was a clumsy, awkward girl who could barely form an entire sentence in front of someone of the male species. If she were in a disguise, and the men were in a disguise, would things be different?  </p>
<p>She wanted to find out. </p>
<p>“I like it. When are we going?” </p>
<p>Alya gasped. “Woah, girl. Seriously? You want to go?” </p>
<p>Marinette nodded. “Sure. You just said yourself that I’m boring and need to start living a real adult life. So, lets go.”  </p>
<p>“Say no more!” Alya exclaimed. “Friday night, we’re there. Oh, and we’re not telling Nino. It’s strictly girl’s night. Got it?” </p>
<p>Flipping open her sketchbook, Marinette started to draw. “I’ll get planning my outfit.”  </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Admittedly, Marinette may have spent a little too much time on her outfit for the Akuma club. She had stayed up late every night in the week to ensure she finished it by Friday, and by the time she had completed the finishing touches and tried it on, she looked like a fully-fledged superhero.  </p>
<p>Doubtful thoughts swirled through her mind. Maybe it had been a bad idea to go to the bar with Alya. What if she were no different in her disguise than she was as herself? What if things got a little too crazy, or she got herself into trouble? Did she <em> want </em> a boyfriend? Marinette liked her life as it was. She didn’t feel boring, she was content with the same routine, day in, day out. Right? </p>
<p>On cue, a long, drawn out meow erupted from Tikki, as if to say,<em>  who are you trying to kid,  </em> <em> Marinette </em> <em> ? You’re not happy like this. </em> </p>
<p>So Marinette responded. “It’s not that I’m unhappy. I just...wish there was a little...more, you know?”  </p>
<p>Meow. <em> I’m a cat, so I can’t relate. But go get it, Marinette!  </em> </p>
<p>“You’re right.” Marinette sighed as she stared into the mirror one last time, superhero outfit in hand. “I’m doing this.”  </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>At around 10:30pm, Marinette met Alya outside a small blue door, which gave no indication that it was holding an edgy underground bar underneath. Marinette raised a skeptical brow at the vague entrance. She opened her mouth to ask Alya whether this was the right place, but her reckless friend was already knocking on the door.  </p>
<p>A tiny man wearing a red Hawaiian shirt answered the door, looking up and down at the girls to inspect their outfits. Alya had gone for an orange and white combination, as well as long black gloves covering her forearms and knee-high black boots to match. Her mask matched the colour scheme and covered the top-half of her face. </p>
<p>Marinette had almost not recognised her at first. This must have been the first time Alya had worn contact lenses.  </p>
<p>The small man lingered on Marinette’s disguise, nodding his head in approval. And then he spoke. </p>
<p>“Ladybug. Rena Rouge. Good evening.”  </p>
<p>The pair looked to one another confusedly. “Who and what?” </p>
<p>“Those are your names for tonight.” The man said decidedly. “Use only those, and no other identity.”  </p>
<p>Oh, so this was the rule of the Akuma bar. Marinette’s insides jumped excitedly, she could finally talk to a guy without having to show her true self. She could talk to them as Ladybug! </p>
<p>The girls entered a narrow hallway with stairs that lead down to the bar. They could hear the music faintly from here, and Marinette’s heart felt like it was pumping in time with the rhythm. She was suddenly nervous.  </p>
<p>The small man opened the door, and it was like walking through the wardrobe into Narnia. The bar was huge compared to the tiny hallway they had entered to find it. There were booths all around, a large bar area in the centre with endless bottles of alcohol, servers dressed head to toe in disguises, handing out drinks and shots and the like. Not one single person was identifiable like this. It was incredible. </p>
<p>“Let’s get a drink, girl!” Alya called to her. The music was loud, but not too loud that everyone speaking was inaudible, which Marinette was appreciative of. She’d hoped to at least be able to make conversation with someone new tonight.  </p>
<p>They approached the bar to find a man dressed in a turquoise blue disguise, with luminous hair of the same colour. His outfit reflected scales, and his mask was detailed with a small fang on either cheek. Like a snake. “Good evening ladies. My name is Viperion. What can I get you tonight?” </p>
<p>His eyes rested on Marinette, and she noticed he was wearing bright yellow contact lenses to add to his look. She felt herself blushing, her cheeks turning almost the same colour as her outfit. <em> A guy! </em> Tikki’s imaginary voice cut into her thoughts. “Talk to him. You’re not Marinette tonight! You’re...”  </p>
<p>“Hi, my name is Ladybug, and I will have a large glass of white wine please, sir.”  </p>
<p>She fluttered her eyelashes to Viperion, who gave a charming smile in response. “Coming right up.” He replied in a low voice.  </p>
<p>Marinette’s attention turned to Alya, who’s jaw was on the floor. “Okay...what the hell was that? <em> Sir </em>?!” </p>
<p>“That, my friend, was Ladybug.” Oh, she’d found her confidence now, and she hadn’t even had a drink yet. </p>
<p>Viperion returned with their drinks and Ladybug gave him a wink before turning away to find them a free booth. Her eyes scanned each area, admiring the effort that each guest had made with their disguises, in all different varieties. The budding fashion designer inside her squealed at all the potential here.  </p>
<p>As she scanned one of the booths, her eyes were drawn to a particular set of people.  </p>
<p>A girl, dressed in yellow and black stripes from head to toe, resembling a bee. Ladybug imagined that her name was “Queen Bee” or something along those lines. Another girl was sporting a dark purple dress with pointed shoulders, matched with long white gloves and knee-high boots. Her hair was tied in two pigtails, just like Ladybug’s, but this girl had much longer hair and the colours alternated in different swirls of purple.  </p>
<p>Two men. The first man was dressed in green with a hexagonal pattern down the front. Maybe to match Queen Bee? Ladybug wasn’t sure. The man had a hood over his head and goggles beneath, so it was nearly impossible to see his face. But he looked cool, that was for sure.  </p>
<p>The second -  </p>
<p>Ladybug froze next to the booth, her eyes catching his gaze.  </p>
<p>A black cat. With the brightest emerald eyes. He was dressed in black. Black leather, to be precise, which glistened against the bar lights and clung tightly to his body. Ladybug couldn’t stop her eyes from flicking downwards. A golden bell sat at the base of his throat. She wondered whether it made a sound. She also wondered whether he had a tail underneath him to match those adorable ears poking above a sea of blond, wavy hair.  </p>
<p>She didn’t understand how, but she knew that even with the disguise, he was probably the most beautiful man she’d ever seen.  </p>
<p>His eyes were locked to hers, and he gave the most flirtatious, smug smirk she’d ever seen. </p>
<p>It was disgustingly arrogant, like he knew how attractive he was. It completely ruined the moment. </p>
<p>Ladybug huffed out a laugh, rolled her eyes and tore her gaze away, taking a seat in one of the nearby vacant booths, letting out a deep sigh once she was out of his view. </p>
<p>She hoped she wouldn’t see him again tonight.  </p>
<p>Her hopes were immediately dashed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrogance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ladybug becomes introduced to a sickly charming Chat Noir, whilst Marinette fights her conscience about Adrien.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm a slow updater. kind of a "when i feel like it" updater. really sorry about that but i hope you enjoy!! </p><p>- bex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He appeared in front of her in a flash, as though his suit came with enhanced speed and maybe other genuine superpowers. A clawed, black leather glove curled around the edge of their booth and the black cat leaned against it seductively. “Well, well. A fascinating fox and a luring ladybug.”</p><p>That earned Ladybug’s second eye roll of the night.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you ladies in Akuma before. First time?” Ladybug and Rena Rouge nodded in unison.</p><p>His voice was as silky and sickly charming as his smirk. He held out his free hand for Rena Rouge to take as he said, “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Chat Noir.” He bent down to kiss the top of Rena’s glove.</p><p>Ladybug turned to her friend, hoping to God that she wasn’t <em>actually</em> charmed by this. Luckily, Rena was Alya, and Alya would be deeply cringing by now. Rena was biting at her lower lip to stifle laughing at the poor cat. “I’m Rena Rouge.”</p><p>“Rena, a pleasure. Remind me to introduce you to my friend Carapace over there.”</p><p>Emerald eyes flicked to Ladybug, searching her up and down before resting on her unamused gaze. He held his hand out to her. “And you, m’lady?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know, kitty? Why don’t you run off back to your other ladies over there?”</p><p>Chat Noir’s eyes glistened in excitement, but his smirk faltered ever so slightly at her unexpected response. A blond eyebrow raised. “Ah, jealous that I call everyone m’lady? I understand. Maybe I can think of a pet name just for you. What about…Bugaboo?”</p><p>Ladybug faked a gag, her tongue poking out. “What? No, that’s even worse.”</p><p>“Bugaboo it is, then.” Chat Noir chimed, sliding into the booth to sit down. He leaned forward and rested his elbow on the table. “What can I get you to drink, Bugaboo?”</p><p>Taking a sip of her wine to make it obvious to him that she already had a drink, Ladybug thought of Viperion. “Actually, you’re too late. That very attractive waiter already served me.” She nodded to the direction of the turquoise man. “Do you know him? You seem to know everyone in this bar. Maybe you can put in a good word for me, kitty.”</p><p>By the time Chat Noir had turned to identify his competition and turned back to Ladybug, his smirk had disappeared. He was frustrated now, but his eyes were still playful. They searched Ladybug again, like he wanted to find out more about her just by scanning her face. “I’d be careful in this bar if I were you, little bug. Not everyone uses a disguise for good intentions, and not everyone cares about consequences.”</p><p>Ladybug allowed herself to give a small smile at that. Something behind the way that he spoke told her that he was being genuine, and that this was a real warning she should take note of. “I appreciate it, Chat Noir, but I can look after myself just fine.”</p><p>“Of course, m’lady. But just in case you need it, Chat Noir will keep an eye on you.” At that, he gave her a wink and disappeared from the booth.</p><p>Ladybug exhaled in relief. No one’s presence had ever affected her like that before. She felt on-edge and tense all over, as though she should be wary of him, but she didn’t know why. He was beautiful, and if she were Marinette tonight she would have run to the other side of Paris by now. Instead, she was Ladybug, and she considered how fun it would be to play that kitty at his own game.</p><p>The night went on with Ladybug and Rena Rouge drinking, mingling and laughing. Ladybug had flirted with Viperion some more, all the while feeling green eyes on her back. When she could, she glanced in the direction of Chat Noir, and once or twice she caught him turning away. That cat really was keeping his eye on her after all, and it only made Ladybug want to flirt some more.</p><p>Eventually, Rena and Ladybug found themselves introduced to another group, including a man with bright red hair, wearing a suit with black and white stripes, white gloves, and red boots. Branded on the front of his suit was three circles in blue, red and yellow, and a black mask hid his face. Oh, and a beret.</p><p>“My name is Illustrator.” He said with a sweet voice. He bought Ladybug a drink and told her how he loved to draw and aspired to illustrate for comics one day. He came to the bar to find inspiration for his drawings. “And also to give myself a persona. I’m not confident in real life, so being someone else helps a whole lot.”</p><p>Ladybug nodded. “That’s exactly how I feel. It’s funny that being in a costume can turn you into the person you want to be, just like a superpower.”</p><p>“Exactly!” Illustrator was edging closer to Ladybug and reached out to take her hand. She flinched, but let their hands intertwine. She had to keep her confidence around these guys. They were actually showing interest for once, she couldn’t back down now.</p><p>“Ladybug, you and I are on the same page.” Illustrator was staring into her eyes. She swallowed, staring back nervously. This was moving faster than she wanted it to. He looked as though he was about to lean in for a kiss, but they’d only just met. Ladybug or Marinette, she knew her in her heart that she didn’t really want to do this.</p><p>She released his hand and stepped back. “It’s been great meeting you, Illustrator. Let’s talk again sometime. I need to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>Ladybug turned on her heel to walk away but he caught her wrist, pulling her into his body. She yelped at the sudden movement. “Please don’t go. I’ve never met anyone like you here before. You understand me. Stay.”</p><p>Ladybug scanned the room for Rena, but she wasn’t anywhere nearby. She didn’t want to cry out for help. She squirmed to free herself but Illustrator was holding her tightly against him. “Please, Illustrator, let me go.”</p><p>“You’re right, let’s go back to my place.” He started to move them towards the door.</p><p>Ladybug was panicking. “No, no please.” She squeezed her eyes shut. She was helpless.</p><p>All of a sudden, she felt a pull, yanking her out of Illustrator’s grasp. She didn’t dare to open her eyes, but she was thankful to be out of a tight hold. Instead, someone else’s arm was around her stomach, but they were holding her gently.</p><p>“How many times are you going to try and <em>draw</em> a girl out of here without their permission, <em>Evil</em>lustrator?”</p><p>Ladybug tensed. Sickly sweet, with an awful pun to match. She opened her eyes to find blond hair in her face. <em>Chat Noir.</em></p><p>“Stop interfering with me, Chat Noir! You can’t have every single girl that walks in here. Let me have this one.”</p><p>Chat Noir huffed out a laugh. “I think we let the ladies decide who they want to spend the night with, don’t you? They’re not objects for us to use and own.”</p><p>Ladybug was taken aback. For someone who put on such a show earlier, kissing hands and flirting with girls all night, Chat Noir actually seemed to respect women. And he noticed her discomfort and came to her rescue. Maybe Ladybug was hard on him. It was only a first impression, after all.</p><p>Security quickly escorted Illustrator out of the bar under Chat Noir’s suggestion. It seemed he was a respected visitor of the bar, or maybe had a connection to the owners. Ladybug wasn’t sure. Once Illustrator was out of sight, Chat Noir found Ladybug through the crowd once again.</p><p>“What did I say, Bugaboo? Not everyone is as they seem.”</p><p>She wanted to roll her eyes and taunt him, but Ladybug just sighed in defeat. He was right. He had warned her and she had ignored him. She’d even flirted with guys just to get at him. She didn’t look out for her own safety.</p><p>“You kept an eye on me like you said you would, Chat Noir. Thank you. I don’t know where I’d be right now if you hadn’t stopped us from leaving.”</p><p>His signature smirk returned. He was winning their game right now. “A cat never lies, little bug.”</p><p>He winked at her and began to turn away. Ladybug went to do the same, but his voice caught her still. “Oh, and one more thing. If you think flirting with other men will make Chat Noir jealous, you’ll only end up hurting yourself. Have a great night, Bugaboo.”</p><p>And then he was gone.</p>
<hr/><p>As well as Tikki’s tail, Marinette awoke to a pounding headache. She hadn’t even drank too much, but the emotional exhaustion of pretending to be an entirely different person for a night seemed to take its toll. She sat up in bed and rubbed at her temples, attempting to recollect her thoughts of last night.</p><p>Black and blond and emerald flashed in her vision, and she suddenly felt wide awake. Last night she had met Chat Noir, the most enchanting person Marinette had been introduced to in as long as she could remember. He was arrogant and charming all wrapped up into one, and she felt several emotions as she remembered him. He was intriguing, and she wanted to go back.</p><p>The buzz of her cell phone brought Marinette back into this world, and she fumbled to answer the call. “Hello?”</p><p>“Girl, where are you?! I’m dying to talk about last night, get downstairs already!”</p><p>A screech erupted from Marinette when she checked the time on her phone and realised she was late to her study session with Alya and Nino. She flew out of bed and dressed herself in a record time of three minutes before she met Alya downstairs.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late.” She said, pouting.</p><p>Alya was smiling deviously. “Too busy dreaming about Chat Noir?”</p><p>“Shh!” Marinette shoved her best friend and pressed a finger to her lips. “Don’t let anyone hear you. He could be walking down the street for all we know.”</p><p>“You’d like that, right? I bet you’re dying to see him again.” Alya was teasing her and it was working.</p><p>Marinette shook her head. “It’s nothing like that. He was arrogant and childish and weird. I was way more interested in Viperion.”</p><p>Alya shook her head. “Could have fooled me. Every time I looked at you, you were sneaking a glance at Chair Noir. And then he came to your rescue. Adorable! We have to go back so you can see him again.”</p><p>Marinette sighed. “Sure, we should definitely go back. But <em>not</em> so I can see him again!”</p><p>“See who again?”</p><p>Both girls jumped around to see Nino, who had just arrived for their study session. Although he wasn’t alone. Standing behind him was Adrien Agreste, who was looking to the side awkwardly as he awaited Marinette’s inevitable wrath. When Marinette noticed him, her brows furrowed and she opened her mouth to start yelling, but Alya snatched her wrist and glared at her, silently reminding her of their promise earlier in the week.</p><p>Marinette had said she would be civil with Adrien for the sake of Nino. She really didn’t want to, but she stuck by her word. Taking a deep breath, she said, “Hey guys. Shall we get started?”</p><p>Adrien’s face lit up and he smiled. He seemed grateful that she wanted to be civil, and he seemed to want the same thing, which made Marinette’s life a little easier, she supposed.</p><p>The group began to study, and it felt almost easy to interact with Adrien and pretend that there wasn’t an eighteen-year feud between their families. He still acted wary of her, as though he was worried that Marinette would start yelling at him all of a sudden, but he was still being <em>nice.</em> Being civil wouldn’t be so bad.</p><p>Once they had finished studying, Nino suggested that the group buy some ice cream and walk around Paris for a while. Everyone agreed, so they packed their studying items and headed for the ice cream stall.</p><p>Whilst chatting to Alya and walking down some steps at the same time, Marinette forgot that she wasn’t great at multi-tasking and lost her balance, waving her arms as she was about to fall headfirst towards the floor. This wouldn’t be a first for her, so Marinette closed her eyes to let it happen.</p><p>A pair of strong arms caught her as she was about to stumble, holding her in place. The feeling felt almost familiar, but Marinette didn’t have time to think before she opened her eyes to find Adrien holding her against him, his eyes wide with a mixture of concern and relief. “Are you okay Marinette?”</p><p>He really was beautiful. Why did she have to hate him? Why did he have to be born into that specific family? Things could have been so different. So, so different.</p><p>“Marinette?”</p><p>She came back to her senses. “Y-yeah? Oh, yeah, I’m okay. Um, thanks. For catching me.”  She scrambled away from him and found her balance, tucking a stray her behind her ear awkwardly as she tried not to look at him. God, she was <em>so</em> awkward.</p><p>“No problem,” Adrien laughed. “Are you always so clumsy?”</p><p>Marinette couldn’t answer before Alya got involved. “Uh, yes! I’ve never met anyone who falls over or walks into doors as much as Marinette.”</p><p>A blush crept over Marinette’s cheeks as she listened to them discuss her many mishaps. Adrien was laughing at her misfortune. Of course he was. He was evil, after all.</p><p>“I’ll have to make sure I’m here to keep an eye on you, Marinette. I won’t let you fall.”</p><p>Marinette stopped for a moment, her mind flashing back to the previous night where Chat Noir had said the same thing. She wondered where he could be right now, and what kind of person he was. It only made her want to return to Akuma even more.</p><p>She snapped back to her senses. Why was she thinking like that? this wasn’t Chat Noir. This was Adrien Agreste, and he was getting a little <em>too</em> friendly. Marinette had to put a stop to this. “I appreciate that, Adrien. But don’t get the idea that we’re friends after today. I told Alya and Nino I would be civil with you for their sake, but I don’t want to be your friend.”</p><p>She turned to look at Adrien, surprised to find that he looked defeated. He was staring at the floor. A pang of guilt threatened her, but Marinette had to stand her ground. She could not be friends with him, knowing how he saw her mother. “I don’t want to get involved in our family feuds, Marinette. I just want to live my life. Why can’t you do the same?”</p><p>“You’re asking me to forget that <em>you</em> think my mother’s a criminal just so we can<em> live our lives? </em>I couldn’t disrespect my mother that way.”</p><p>Adrien shook his head. “I don’t know <em>what </em>to think, Marinette. I have no idea what happened and neither do you. We could both have been fed lies, did you ever stop to think about that?”</p><p>Marinette wanted to scream at him, but she didn’t. She did yell a little, though. “I don’t know what messed up relationship you have with your father, but I trust my mother with every part of me and I know she wouldn’t lie.”</p><p>Marinette had never seen Adrien angry before, but this was the closest she’d got. “Don’t you <em>dare </em>talk about my relationship with my father. You know <em>nothing </em>about me. And you don’t want to try, either. I’m sorry, Marinette, but I don’t think it’s possible for us to be civil. I’m leaving.”</p><p>She watched as he walked away and disappeared from view. She could feel Alya and Nino’s eyes on her, tense and aggravated. She’d crossed the line again and she’d ruined the harmony that they had asked her to create. Adrien had saved her from falling and he’d even tried to be friends with her, and she ruined it.</p><p>“Marinette, you said you would try. Why did you say that?” Alya’s voice cut into her thoughts. Marinette was too tired to give any justification and instead she just shrugged. “I just can’t do it, Alya. The fight between our families is too strong and overpowering. I can’t let it go. I’m sorry.”</p><p>She turned and headed home before they could say anything else. She’d ruined the day enough already, so there was no point in hanging out any longer. Once she was home, Marinette fell onto her bed and curled up to her pillow, tears threatening her eyes. Why did this feud have to affect her life? Why couldn’t she just be friends with Adrien? Why did she have to ruin everything?</p><p>Marinette fell asleep with damp eyes as dusk arrived.</p>
<hr/><p>Whilst the weekend had been eventful, arguments with Nino and Alya didn’t last and by Monday everything was normal. Marinette assisted her parents in the bakery and then met her friends at college, although Adrien was making himself scarce so that he didn’t have to see Marinette. She ignored the guilt that was festering in the background.</p><p>At lunch, Alya and Nino sat Marinette down weirdly, as though they were about to break some news. “We have some news.”</p><p>“Oh?” Marinette was nervous. Was this an intervention? It was possible after the weekend. “What is it?”</p><p>“We’re dating.”</p><p>
  <em>“…WHAT?”</em>
</p><p>Marinette’s scream could have been heard on the other side of France. Her two best friends, that had also been best friends with each other since middle school…were suddenly dating?</p><p>“Is this a joke? It’s not very funny.” Marinette said, brows furrowed.</p><p>The pair shook their head. “It’s not a joke, Marinette. We’re dating.”</p><p>Without giving her time to register the situation, they continued. “What happened on Saturday was sad. You and Adrien hurt each other’s feelings after one day of trying to be civil. Things are different now that Nino and I are dating. It’s more important than ever for you two to try and make it work.”</p><p>Marinette said hesitantly, “Are you going to ask me to apologise to him?”</p><p>They nodded.</p><p>She wanted to refuse. But if her best friends really were dating, then this had become much larger than just Marinette’s feelings. “Okay, I’ll apologise.”</p>
<hr/><p>After being informed of Adrien’s schedule via Nino, Marinette found him as he was leaving his final class of the day. When he saw her, he glanced around to find who she could possibly be waiting for, because there was no way it could have been him.</p><p>“Adrien.” Marinette called out to him for confirmation, and he hesitantly approached her, his hands clutching either side of his backpack. “Hi Marinette.”</p><p>“I wanted to apologise for how I acted a few days ago. You were really trying to be friendly, and you even saved me from falling, but I could only think of my own feelings and I hurt everyone in the process. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Adrien still wouldn’t look at her. “Are you apologising because you’re sorry, or because Nino and Alya are now dating, so you have no other choice?”</p><p>That stung Marinette. He could see straight through her and he knew that she would never be apologising otherwise. It only made her feel worse. “I <em>am</em> apologising because they’re dating, but I really <em>did</em> feel guilty about what I said. I went home and cried afterward.”</p><p>She didn’t really mean to add the last part, but her mouth moved before her brain. She wasn’t trying to guilt trip him, but his eyes softened and he let down his guard.</p><p>“I’m sorry that you were crying. I don’t want it to be like this. I know how great a friend you are, and if it were up to me, we’d be really great friends. The fighting would have nothing to do with us. That’s what I want.” He gazed at her sadly.</p><p>Without warning, the clouds above grumbled and rain began to pour from the sky. Marinette knew she had no umbrella and no coat with a hood, but she would be walking home. She groaned inwardly at the less-than-ideal situation. “I don’t want things to be like this either, Adrien. It’s just that…every time I look at you, I see someone who thinks that they lost their mother because of mine. And I empathise with my mother to a point that it really, really hurts. But it’s selfish, because it’s not just you and me. It’s Alya and Nino now too. So I really want to try and do better. I’ll try and be your friend.”</p><p>Adrien was holding a black umbrella of his own, as if he’d been well prepared and checked the forecast for the afternoon. Something Marinette would never have the organisation for. She couldn’t read his eyes, but the way he was staring at her made Marinette’s insides squirm. Droplets began to trickle from his damp, blond hair as the rain grew heavier, and he looked up to the sky for a moment, smiling.</p><p>Marinette watched as he opened his umbrella, and then to her surprise, he held it out for her to take. Was he really going to be this selfless? It was pouring with rain and he was going to give up his umbrella...for her? She stared up at him, eyes wide, as if to say <em>are you sure?</em></p><p>His soft look and sweet, genuine smile gave her the confirmation she needed. She reached out for the umbrella and their hands fumbled together as he handed it over. Marinette almost felt a shock as their skin touched. She held the umbrella above her head, sensing the sudden protection, but for some reason she couldn’t take her eyes off him.</p><p>He was slowly becoming drenched by the heavy rain. Marinette offered the umbrella back to him, but he refused with a laugh. “It’s okay. I’m being picked up anyway, my car’s outside. I’ll see you tomorrow, my new friend Marinette.”</p><p>He ran in the opposite direction towards the car that was waiting for him. She watched in a trance. “B-bye.”</p><p>What was this feeling?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>